


Logan Sinks Out

by cosmogyralspooks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralspooks/pseuds/cosmogyralspooks
Summary: An argument and a disappearance.
Kudos: 16





	Logan Sinks Out

“Look, Thomas, you cannot foresee your future as an artist! There’s no way to know what the audience wants! You need to seriously reconsider your career choice, or you won’t survive! You have to listen to me!”

Thomas held his head in his hands, clearly distressed. “Have you even considered that you’re not the sole savior here? Not the hero? Have you ever considered that you’re not that great? Because maybe you should, instead of just being an emotionless unfeeling robot!”

Logan tensed up, looking around at the others. There were no supportive faces. No one standing up for him. Just staring. And his heart shattered. “Try and get rid of me. Fucking do it. Try and survive without me.” And logic sunk out. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Patton spoke up. “Maybe we should continue talking about this tomorrow.” 

Thomas looked around at all his sides except Logan. “...Yeah. Okay.” 

All the sides sunk out, Janus lingering a moment to glance at Thomas. 

“...Sssee you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Thomas watched as Janus sank out and went to sit on the couch, cradling his face in his hands. What had he done? 

“Good job Thomas, someone had to put him in his place.” 

“Who are you?!” Thomas stood up and looked around. 

And a sequence of numbers ran through his head. 01134. “Hello, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> im aware of how short this is. i may rework it, but for now... here


End file.
